Merry Christmas To You
by Pyrefly Collector
Summary: Ema works late on Christmas eve and falls asleep...when she wakes up she finds a surprise...oneshot Klema please enjoy


Ema Skye stared at the large stack of papers she still had to file. They were in haphazard piles on her already cluttered desk and she had only a small spot for the current file she was working on. She looked out the window at the falling snow. Tonight was Christmas eve and the office threw a party. She was left with the paper work. She rubbed her temples and focused on the task in front of her. The papers were so routine that she whipped through them, But it seemed that once one pile was reduced the next grew taller. She would be there for awhile. She watched the snow drift in the smoky plum sky and wondered how deep it was.

Ema got up and went to the window. The pure white fluff was at least a few inches deep and she smiled absently. The ride home would be a nightmare. She let the rose tinted goggles slip down into place and watched the world turn strawberry hued. The snow was a pale pink the sky turned a strange blend of plum and rose. She sighed and sat back at her desk. Ema placed the goggles on her desk and continued filing papers. She gazed at the clock. 10pm, Hunger gripped her stomach. I should go down to the party and just grab something to eat other than snackoos.... She got up adjusted her lab coat and went out of the office and into the halls. Then they were bustling with officers and clients it was smothering, at night they turned cold and cavernous. she rushed to the elevators and pressed the ground button. She counted the seconds until it dinged and stepped out into the dim lighting.

A large tree was in the middle decorated in silver and blue and at the very top there was a star that spread golden light. The party was thinning out she grabbed a plate of snacks, before heading back to her desk on the 7th floor. she munched as she continued to file.

Ema didn't remember sleeping. A matter of fact she thought she was still filing papers. But when the chilly wind and the click of the door jolted her awake. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at her desk. The papers and folders were in a single pile, barely any were left undone. She was getting ready to leave when she saw a package in the file slot in the door. There was a note attached and she unfolded it and looked at the loopy writing

Sometimes you should think about yourself. Have a great christmas

and a wonderful new year.....

There was no signature but Ema opened the box to find a few small things that she had been wanting for Christmas, two new fingerprint brushes, a new vial of powder and a magnetic fingerprint kit. She smiled and wondered who would give her those things. She hadn't told anyone those things...no one had asked. She pondered it as she waited for a cab to pick her up. She was shivering against the rising snow and the bitter cold wind when she heard a familiar voice.

"Detective Skye?" she looked up to see none other than Prosecutor Klavier Gavin walking briskly towards her. "Mr. Gavin..what are you doing out so late?" He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. "I just finished playing a show." Ema nodded and let out a shiver. "Frau Skye You're shivering." He began to shrug out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders before she could protest. "Klavier Gavin, you will freeze to death." He stood in a short sleeve shirt, jeans and boots but managed to ignore the cold. Ema snuggled into the jacket while Klavier looked at the smoky sky for a moment. It was heavy and...she was freezing. She looked for the cab and sighed. "Waiting for a cab, ja?" She nodded at him. "Well I cant guarantee it will be better than a cab but my bike is parked just a little farther up the road. I can't leave you out here in the cold." He looked sincere. She sighed and shrugged into his jacket. "Lets just get out of the cold.

She got a ride from Klavier and even though she was scared to death she made it home. She gave him the jacket back and he left. She went up to her apartment and dropped her bag and package. She got ready for bed and as she got under her heavy covers she remembered a incident a few days before.

"_Fraulin, Christmas is coming up soon. Do you have anything you want?" _She had looked up at him and slipped her strawberry goggles in place. _"What does it matter to you?" _He had mocked feeling hurt. _"Everyone even you has at least a few small things they want for Christmas.."_ He looked at her with a _sadness_ in his eyes. _"I just wanted a few new brushes and I need more fingerprint powder and I have really wanted the magnetic fingerprint kit..."_ she had been too busy to realize that Klavier smiled and left. She had forgotten all about it..until now. "Merry Christmas, you glimmerous fop" she muttered before she fell asleep with a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
